


Stolen Moment

by justabi



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairing, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/justabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting here in the car, watching Clark was dangerous, he knew, because if he could see Clark, then Clark could almost certainly see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment

Clark had just taken off his shirt and now all the muscles in his stomach and chest were glistening with sweat in the midday sun while he heaved hay over his shoulder with a pitchfork. The worn leather driving gloves creaked against the steering wheel of Lex’s newest shiny, sliver Porsche because if he let go he wouldn’t be able to stop his hands from dropping down to his lap to take care of the almost painful erection straining against his tailor-made pants. Sitting here in the car, watching Clark was dangerous, he knew, because if he could see Clark, then Clark could almost certainly see him. Had Clark seen the sun reflecting off the metallic paint of the little car already? Was that why he had taken off his shirt like that, pulled over his head and tossed aside in a way that would make the best strippers in Metropolis jealous?

That thought alone might have made him come when he was younger, but now he just groaned and let one hand fall away from the steering wheel to stroke the gearshift like he would his cock when he got back to the mansion. Clark’s loose jeans hung low on his hips, revealing just the top inch of the elastic band of white cotton briefs Martha Kent no doubt bought for him in town and washed and folded for him. For some reason the sheer wholesomeness of those briefs was more erotic than anything cotton and made in America had a right to be. The bulge tenting silk and wool hand made in Italy throbbed, the ache almost too much, and the gearshift was getting the hand-job of the century. Jacking off in the car like a common pervert was not an option and not even Luthor charm and money would get a name off the sex offender registry.

But that mattered less and less when Clark took a break from heaving hay to pull long gulps from a bottle retrieved from the cab of the truck, and then pour the remainder on himself to cool down. Half the water flew through the air as Clark shook his head like a dog, while the rest cascaded down those perfect, sun-browned ripples of naked flesh. The snick of each tine separating as the head of the zipper pulled down slow echoed so loudly in the car it seemed that everyone in a five mile radius was sure to hear it, but Clark looked blissfully unaware of the sound. In fact Clark looked too unaware, actually, leaning against the side of the red truck, half naked and conspicuously *not* looking straight ahead into the copse of trees and foliage hiding the shiny automobile pointed right in his direction.

And when Clark dropped the bottle and popped the top button on his jeans it hit him like a ton of bricks. All those coy looks through preternaturally dark eyelashes, those little blushes and that almost jealous possessiveness Clark had put off in waves when Lex had brought Lucas by the farm weren’t the way a friend behaved, not even a *best friend*, though it was hard to tell from his limited experience with friendship. Clark wanted Lex. Clark knew the car was there, and he wanted Lex to watch him reach inside his sweat-soaked jeans with those enormous hands and pull out his equally large cock. The leather encased hand previously stroking the stick shift was now engaged with a shaft slightly to the left and almost as hard when Clark threw his head back, pinched a nipple and started jacking himself in earnest.

The windows of the car started to fog up with every harshly panted breath, but Clark was still visible through the windshield, pumping his cock and moaning just loud enough to be heard at the edge of the field if one were listening for it. It was like listening to a symphony, if a symphony had a porn track in the background. Watching Clark arch his back, head flung toward heaven, golden chest shining in the sun, one arm bracing himself against the bed of the truck while the other fisted his dick as he came screaming Lex’s name pushed him over the edge. That sound was sweeter than the purr of the engine as he drove away.

Lucas hadn’t come that hard in years, but this moment with Clark wasn’t the only thing he’d be taking from Lex. He’d leave his jizz on the gloves when he returned the car and let Lex worry about the cum stain he’d left on the leather upholstery. And when this car and all the rest were his, Lucas would go out to the garage and leave his mark on every single one.


End file.
